Rinku's Past
by fireygoddess
Summary: Take a look into Rinku's past. find out who his parents were, what the stars on his cheek mean, how h met evryone on Team rokuyukai, how he fekt when he was invited to his first big tournament and other stuff. Better than it sounds, trust me. sorry if
1. Introduction

Hey! New story. Ever wondered where Rinku came from? Who were his parents, and just how did he get on Team Rokuyukai? Well, I'm not tellin' you'll just have to find out yourself. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome but remember to read and review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rinku or any other YYH characters. I only own Mitsuda, Kayrin, Shizuko, and a bunch of other random people. Now on to the story.

Mitsuda leaned against the wall, brushing her brown hair out oh her face and sighed, her black eyes tired and red from crying. It had been, what? Six months since her boyfriend Kayrin had walked out on her (they had been living together) for another demon beauty. He left right after she told him she was pregnant, that he was the father of the child. Of course, like many teenage fathers (he's eighteen, she's sixteen), Kayrin did not want the responsibility of raising a child, so he left, and refused to pay child support. But the baby wasn't even born yet.

Ah, yes, the baby. Mitsuda at first tried to get an abortion, but it was too late. The doctors said she was already two months pregnant. Mitsuda refused to tell anyone; that she'd keep the child a secret. 

Why did it have to happen? And she didn't know a thing about babies and she didn't have Kayrin to support her. Enma knows where he was at this very moment.

"He's probably hitting on every pretty girl her can, that dirty bastard.

  
" She said to herself. She could just picture Kayrin in bed with another women, or maybe ten. He had a reputation for that.

"My child is NOT going to live with the embarrassment of having a sex loving bastard for a father. Kayrin will never see his child, never ever."

It wasn't as though Kayrin would care. He never did care about anything but sex. Yes, he was a very messed up demon. And only Enma knew how many kids he had. Leaving all those women behind to raise a child on their own. She did not know why she made love to him, maybe because he pressured her.

_"It'll hurt at first, Mitsuda, but after that it'll feel fantastic. What girl doesn't want that?" He asked her, caressing her chest. Mitsuda drew back._

_ "No! I'm not that kind of a girl. I won't…I can't…no!" But he kissed her and fondled her until she was powerless against him._

Now, she regretted that night. But she was twelve months pregnant (human= 9 months demon= 12 months) and fully developed. 

"I wonder if I'll keep it?" She asked her self. She'd find out sooner than she thought because she looked down at her huge belly. The baby would be due any day now. Then, she felt a sharp pain…

Hahaahahahah! Cliffhanger! Well, not really, but you do get to see baby Rinku.

Rinku fans: awwww.

Fireygoddess: Yep. You may each have one picture with the baby for free. Anymore after that will cost a dollar. You may also hold the baby if you wish, but ask Mitsuda first.


	2. chapter two baby rinku

Well, hi everyone. So sorry it took me forever, but I had this play, and my grades, and my birthday, and I hate all of it, 'cept my birthday, course even my dear mom ruined that! Just because my friends and I wouldn't see Ella Enchanted, she felt it to be fair to crap the Empire State Building. See, the ESB wasn't built, my mom shat it out, and it wasn't pretty.

RINKU: Why wouldn't you see that movie anyway?

ME: It was too cheesy looking. Hellboy looked more fun, or even Secret Window.

RINKU: BUT THAT'S STEPHEN KING!

ME: Yeah, I know isn't that great. Oh, Sadako invited you over. She and Kieko are having a horror movie marathon (courtesy of my next fic and co-written by Emilie/Kieko herself).

RINKU: What movies?

ME: well, one's called Darkness Falls.

RINKU: Ah, you mean the one with the tooth fairy. I'm not seeing that!

ME: You can always cuddle up to Sadako!

RINKU: SHUT UP!

ME: I saw you together, and you were having a lot of fun on that couch.

RINKU: We weren't…you were looking you pervert.

ME: What? I was curious, besides, judging by the look on Sadako's face, you must be damn good with you mouth, kiddo. Wonder How you are with you're tongue?

RINKU: SHUT UP!

ME: You're sooooooooo cuttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee when you say that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RINKU: Grr, I'll get you Akasha.

ME: Eh…no you won't. You should go get Sadako.

RINKU: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

ME: OH SADAKO YOU'RE SO HOT! 

RINKU: SHUT UP! (TACKLES AKASHA)

ME: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GETTHEFUCKOFFMEYOUPINTSIZEDPIPSQUEAKMOTHERFUCKINHORNRY

LITTLEFUCKIN'DEMONYANEVERTAKEMOIALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(AKASHA WINS) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (* GETS HIT OVER THE HEAD WITH A MALLET) OW!

RINKU: AKASHA DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACYURES. SHE ONLY OWNS MY DAD AND MY MOM AND GRANDPARENTS AND MY MOM'S FRIEND AND SISTER.

It took Mitsuda at least eight hours to get the baby out. Lying in her arms was a tiny baby boy, fast asleep. He had untidy brown hair, like his mother and father. He also had his father's eyes, which were a greenish blue. The most mysterious thing however, were three red stars tattooed under the boys left cheek, in a link.

Mitsuda was slightly worried. How could she ever manage without a husband to support her? She never told her parents; they'd never let her keep him. She wanted to keep him. 

Wait, it was her child, why shouldn't she be able to keep him?

"Are you sure you don't want to put him up for adoption?" A doctor asked," I know an agency right up the way and…"

"He's my son and he's staying with me." Mistuda replied, making her final answer.

She looked down at her son. She knew she had to name him. She thought of Kayrin, but changed her mind. Didn't really like Yusuke, or Raiden. 

"Hm, those stars are in a link…yes! That's it! Link! Rinku!" And so, the baby boy was named Rinku.

A/N: I know that was short and it sucked. Oh well, RnR.


	3. Chapter three: Rinku arrives home and ba

Konnichiwa minna! I don't have that much to say, except here's chapter three. Uhm, I don't feel like saying the disclaimer right now, but read and review.

Mitsuda had to wait four days to bring her son home. The little demon was all wrapped up in a blanket to keep him warm.

While he was in the hospital Mitsuda had bought her son a pram and a crib. The crib was placed in her room.

Rinku opened his tiny, bright blue eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize the room he was in. Why wasn't he with all the other demonlings? 

Mitsuda placed her son in his pram, wanting to take him for a walk. Rinku smiled and kicked his chubby legs. The boy hardly ever cried. All the kicking and playing with his toys wore him out.

Everyone stopped just to fuss over the baby. Even Mitsuda saw her best friend, Shizuko.

"Oh! You cousin, nephew maybe?" The seventeen year old presumed. Mitsuda shook her head.

"I've been going with Kayrin for a while and well…Rinku here happened." She said. Shizuko's eyes widened.

"Your son! Do your parents know? How long have you had him? What about Kayrin does he know? Are you going to tell him?" Mitsuda shook her head. 

"He doesn't need to know. No one needs to know. You have to promise never to tell anyone about my son. He shall grow up, raised apart and unaware from his father's existence. Kayrin will never know about Rinku and Rinku will never know about Kayrin. As for my mom and dad, I will tell them when I see it's the right time." Then, she grew worried.

"Shizuko, I can trust you, right?" Shizuko bit her lip, but then nodded. Mitsuda beamed.

"Excellent. I'll be seeing you. Ja ne!" Mitsuda strolled off.

The teenager stopped to feed Rinku. The boy clutched the nipple in his mouth, and looked up at his mother, approvingly with a smile, saying he was pleased with her skills. That is, until it grew to be nighttime.

Mitsuda sighed in relief as she slumped down in a chair. Silence had never been so beautiful and the little menace had been crying, screaming, wailing, spitting up, and all of it had sent Mitsuda to the nut house. And several bottles of rum and sake. So far, she only had a headache but that was it. As for Rinku, he was sound asleep in his crib. And if he woke up, well, Mitsuda wouldn't be happy about it.

Suddenly, Rinku's screech filled the room. Mistuda forcefully dragged herself and glared down into the crib at the wailing child. Nevertheless, she picked him up and fed him. 

"Damn kid, you eat a lot." She grumbled, not daring to remove the nipple from his tiny mouth.

The hours passed by and Rinku simply would not fall asleep. Mitsuda even stared to yell.

"You goddamn fucking little brat! Why can't you just fucking put your damned head down and close your damned eyes!" This only caused the demon to wail even louder.

"Shit!" Mitsuda yelled and stormed out. She figured she'd just let him cry himself to sleep.

The plan worked. Rinku was finally asleep. However, Mitsuda had also bought a car seat, a seat that ningens used to place their babies. She placed a sleeping Rinku in it out in the living room and sat up a sleeping bag and a pillow, and turned on the TV. 

Unfortunately, the sounds awoke Rinku. But instead of crying, the boy looked at the TV in wonder.

Mitsuda returned with food and nearly dropped it when she saw her son's feet kicking the air. He was also making weird sounds She rushed over to see if anything was wrong with him. 

"Thank goodness." She thought and placed the food down next to him.

"I'll let him fall asleep on his own." She said and took a bit of some meat. Rinku reached for it, but his mother pulled it away, causing Rinku to pout. Instead, Mitsuda gave him his bottle and squeezed out the blood and juice of the meat into the container. Rinku happily drank it. (A/N: Blood does have protein in it.)

Within four hours, Rinku was asleep. Mitsuda had decided to leave him where he was. She would kill herself if she woke him up.

Mitsuda had woken up once more to change her son's diapers, feed him, burp him and sometimes he only cried because he demanded to be held.

"Damnit Rink, you act as if you own the world right now." His mother grumbled.

One morning, when he was eight months old, Rinku was sound asleep. Or was he?

While Mitsuda was out of the room, our favorite little kawaii villain had somehow managed to unbuckle himself and started to crawl around (A/N: Nearly six days old and he's already crawling.) When Mistuda returned to see the crib empty, she screamed and ran around the house looking for Rinku.

She found him in her room crawling around on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief but then gasped when she saw what he was doing.

"Rinku! You're____ you're crawling! And at six days! It's a miracle!" She picked him up and hugged him. However, the little demon wanted to be put down. Mitsuda did so and grabbed a video camera, something Shizuko had lent to her, explaining how to use it. Mitsuda happily taped her son crawling.

A/N: I would continue but I have to top here. My fingers are gonna fall off, so in thirty minutes or more (depending on how 

II feel) I'll have chapter four put up.1


	4. Ch 4 Mitsuda's drunk oh no poor Rinku!

Like I said, I would be back with chapter four. I'm really pissed off right now, but I won't tell you why. It's personnel family thing. Begins stabbing a picture of my dad YOU EVIL PERSON! I COME HOME FROM TESTING TOTALLY EXHAUSTED, GOT DETENTION FOR NO REASON BECAUSE MY MATH CLASS WAS BEING STUPID…AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT ME FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS ENTIERLY YOUR FAULT BUT NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Looks up Oh, eh…hehehehehehehehehe. Sorry, 'bout that.

Uh, so anyway, I haven't decided what to call this chapter, but just so you all know, Rinku is five in this one.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep writing this? I only own a few Yu Yu hakusho mangas and DVDs.

Mitsuda, now 21, was happily still a single mother, but was trying to find a good husband so he could be a good father to her five-year-old son. And Mitsuda wanted the best for Rinku.

While she was on the couch, she heard the front door open and slam. Then, someone groaning. Mitsuda got up and when she saw Rinku she rushed over and looked at his bloody nose and two black eyes.

"Oh my god! Rinku! What happened? Are you all right? Who did this to you? Tell me now!" Mitsuda fussed over her son.

"Kona did it mommy." Rinku replied. Mitsuda stood up.

"Is that so?" She growled and stomped over to the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Okuda, I'm calling to report a boy named Kona. Yes, yes, my son Rinku came home with a bloody nose and I want Kona to be punished! What—no punishment! But my son said Kona beat him up. What? Rinku punched him back? But it was fucking self-defense! Don't tell me my language is bad ya lousy principle. Of course I've been teaching him how to fight! Are you trying to tell me how to raise my child! Well here's a new message! I'm home schooling Rinku from now on!" And she slammed the phone down.

Mitsuda then cleaned Rinku up.

"Mommy, am I in trouble?" He asked. Mitsuda smiled and shook her head.

"No, baby. You'll never be in trouble with me. But remember: no matter what, don't let anyone push you around. You must not le them win. Find their weakness and give it all ya got."

Rinku POV

Man, I sure love my mommy. She's not the best, but she's still nicer than the other entire mom's I've met. Except when we get into fights.

She had me when she was very young about sixteen, and she told my right after I was born, my daddy died, so she's single and it's hard for her to pay the bills.

Sometimes, I come home to find her drinking. It makes her not very nice…scary even, but she never hits me, but yells at me whenever she's in a hangover. She's usually party with friends, but if I'm sick, she stays home with me.

My mommy is teaching me I'm older, I hope to compete in the Dark tournament, like all those other Demons that I saw when mommy took me to the tournament when I was four.

Third Person POV

Mitsuda watched TV with her son. They had ordered pizza, and beer. The Pizza for Rinku and the beer for Mitsuda.

The five year old was on his second piece, and Mitsuda was on her sixth beer. Rinku looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, are you going to get drunk?" He asked her. Mistuda hiccupped.

"Yea baby! Gimme some o that sugar! Show me shome of that goosh shtuff" When she then saw Rinku and glomped him.

"Kayrin!" she shouted.

"What the hell…"

Yup, she was drunk again. Not knowing she was holding her son, her head turned towards Rinku's room.

"Hey there Rinku! Go ta shleep will ya? Me and mah galfriends are goin' out to shcore a couple o points." And she dropped Rinku and ran out.

"Off to a bar again." Rinku thought as he crawled into bed.

It was around 3 AM when Mitsuda came home, only she wasn't alone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH YOU GIRLS DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" Rinku heard his mom laugh.

"THAT WAS SOME CONTEST, MITSUDA YOU ARE INCREDOUBLE." Another girl yelled. Rinku got out of bed.

"HAVE ANOTHER DRINK THEN GALS! ANOTHER ROUND FOR THE SEXY LADIES!"

Rinku: 0 o

Rinku watched his mother and her friends continue. Damn, they probably left the bar because they drank all the booze, how can they possible still keep on drinking.

"Call up the men girls!" Mistuda called. Four girls cheered and raced to the phone. About fifteen minutes later, five grown men appeared.

"I've got more booze!" One shouted. It was obvious he was already drunk. Mistuda beamed.

"Then give it here!" she snatched the bottle and chugged it down.

Soon, five contests were up:

1) Who could drink the fastest

2) Who could drink the most booze

3) Who could beat Mitsuda in chugging

4) Who could get high the fastest

5) Who could handle the most booze without passing out.

Mitsuda had won them all. She was too drunk to notice everyone sprawled out on the floor.

A/N: I'm going to stop this right here. I fell on my chest and it really hurts to breathe.


End file.
